renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Prehistoric Stimpy/Farm Hands (credits)
Episodes: Prehistoric Stimpy, Farm Hands Executive Producer VANESSA COFFEY Producer JIM BALLANTINE Supervising Director BOB CAMP Layout Supervisor STEVE LOTER Layout Artists STEPHEN DE STEFANO MARC PERRY ANDY KIM YOUNG SOO LEE THOMAS McGRATH DON SHANK CAREY YOST CHRIS MITCHELL Character Models CHRIS MITCHELL Writers PETER AVANZINO STEPHEN DE STEFANO JIM GOMEZ BILL WRAY Animation Director GREG VANZO Timing Directors HOWARD BAKER JOHN KAFKA Story Reel Timer MIKE ANDREWS Timing Assistant CHARLES KEAGLE IV Lip Assignments CHARLES KEAGLE IV KENT HOLADAY Starring BILLY WEST as REN & STIMPY The Players BOB CAMP JACK CARTER and BILLY WEST Color Key Supervisor TEALE REON WANG Color Key Stylists CATHERING E. SIMMONDS DANIEL HARRIS Model Painter SHAWN AHN Inking MIMI KWON Background Color Stylists SCOTT WILLS Background Painters RAMONE ZIBACH Background Design S. DE STEFANO LARRY MURPHY TOM McGRATH Technical Director DAVID KOENIGSBERG Checking/Scene Planning MAUREEN McCANN JANICE TOLENTINO CARLA WASHBURN DIANA LE BOST Special Effects DAVE BOSSERT Story Editor WILL McROBB Production Supervisor HAL WAITE JR. Production Manager MARGE DEAN Production Coordinator ALEX JOHNS Casting Coordinator HEATHER ADAMS Story Coordinators MIRANDA PURVES HELEN CHOUGH Executive Assistant to Jim Ballantine & Bob Camp CATHIE LYNN LAMM Executive Assistant to Vanesa Coffey NATHANIA SEALES Financial Services ROBERT CSEKO LeANN TICE Studio Operations Manager SCOTT HUML Production Assistants CHRISTOPHER HINK HILLARY PRESCOTT KEITH LESSER Supervising Editor SCOTT JEFFRESS Post Production Sound Supervisor BRIAN MENDELSOHN Music Supervisor CHARLIE BRISSETTE Mixer BRIAN MENDELSOHN Sound FX Editor MARK J. URIBE Dialogue & Foley Editor SHAWN PATTERSON Post Production Coordinator HEATHER ADAMS Foley Artist Track Reader DEBRA O'CONNOR BRADLEY CAROW Featuring the Music of: ASSOCIATED PRODUCTION MUSIC CAPITOL PRODUCTION MUSIC AND SCREAMING' LEDERHOSEN "FARMHANDS" ANIMATION ROUGH DRAFT KOREA Director Co-Director GREE VAZO BONG HEE HAN Animators YU MOON JUNG JOON EUI LEE JONG HO KIM WON HEE HAN YOUNG OH SHIN WON GIN KIM SUNG CHUL YUM MYUNG NAM JANG HYUN CHUL KIM YONG SUN AHN JUNG POE WI TAE SOON KIM Production NIKKI VANZO JAE JIN OH SUNG CHUL YEA CHUL HO KIM Department Supervisors YONG NAM PARK JI YEUN YOU HYE RYUNG HONG CHUL KYU LIM BYUNG SUN KIM YONG HWAN CHOI BAE GEUN KIM JIN SUK PAE MEE SUK JEON HO JIM KIM "PREHISTORIC STIMPY" MR. BIG Layout STEVE LUMLEY Animation Director STEVE LUMEY Production Coordinator MARK D' ARCY-IRVINE Backgrounds RICHARD ZALOUDEK ROBERT QIU Pencil Test Cameraman VINCENT JUNGSTEDT Animators MURRAY DEBUS MIKE CHAVEZ GREG HOLFELD CONNY COOKE RICK TINSCHERT GERRY GRABNER PETER LUSCHWITZ Assistants STUART CUNNINGHAM BEAN ASPINALL DAVID BRADFORD JAN D'SILVA MATTHEW TAYLOR STEVEN DOODS JULIE PHELAN MARILYN TAYLOR LUKE O'COINNEL STEPHEN TAYLOR ROBERT OUU TABITHA O'CONNELL PAUL HAKER Electronic Ink-and-Paint & Digital Compositing by USAnimation, Inc., Hollywood, CA Executive Producer DAVID LIPMAN Technical Directors ANDREW JOLLIFF GLO MINAYA DOUG LITTLE LAYNE FRIEDMAN Production Coordinator ANDREA ROMERO Asst. Technical Directors STACEY DENNIS RICHARD JONES Ink-and-Paint AMY AZZARA NANCY BIHARY-FISKE BILL BRAMBERG BRANT HAWES JUSTIN CONANT JEANNINE LOSEE SETH MORGAN PETER NAVARRO KRISTY O'BRIEN JANET PIGOTT SERENA REID SCOTT ROSSMAN DRIA SUMEREL DOUG TIANO BARBARA NEWBY LUANA ROMERO LUCIANNE WALKOWICZ The Ren & Stimpy Show Created by JOHN KRICFLUSI Executive in Charge of Production for Nickelodeon MARY HARRINGTON GAMES ANIMATION NICKELODEON © 1994 Nickelodeon Category:Credits